Child and Teenager Reunite
by Kaliedo-Star
Summary: After being separated for three earth years, Megatron, now 16, tries to repair his Time device. After he reunites with now 11 year old Kaliedo, her sister Romoko has trust issues against him. After story of Precious Childhood Memory.


CHILD AND TEENAGER REUNITE

**STORY DEVELOPED, AND INSPIRED BY NiGhT-sTaLkEr13**

Megatron. Now 16. Lashing out anger like never before. Being bullied himself. When later on, he becomes the most feared bully in his high school. Wearing a spike choker, dark eye liner and bandages on his arms. Everyone can plainly see... he has also turned punk...

No one likes fucking with him, or standing in his way. If they defy him, he beats them to submission. He swears to his spark's content. But it's only because he adapted it from his father. He can't help it, it's most of the language he learned most of his life when younger. A mere Sparkling... you wouldn't think he'd learn such violence and develop a foul mouth. But it's how he is, and no one would ever think of him differently.

As he walks home from school one afternoon, and suddenly... a memory popped into his head. He remembers... playing with a little girl... younger than he was... a... human. He now wondered how old she was, and hoped that she didn't forget him. He then felt regret wash over him. He stopped. He had fallen in love with the girl. Placing a hand over his face feeling such regret and guilt, he has to see her again.

He then remembers her name, "K-Kaliedo..." He manages to speak. First time falling in love when 12, but he was confused on why he was feeling that way towards her. He still feels confused. Since he never been loved the right way. But... somehow... he just might feel loved... someday... He then thinks of something else. He runs home as fast as his legs could carry him. As he reaches his home, he dashes upstairs and shuts his bedroom door. He locks it, trying to catch his breath. He leaned against the door to rest himself.

As soon as he felt rested enough, he walks to the south wall. Pushes a secret button and his old Time Space Gate he created when he was 12... and met Kaliedo. It was the happiest days he had ever spent with a girl like her. But the most horrible thing he had to face was to leave her. Even when his mother forced him to never see her again and was taken away over her shoulder.

Luckily, his parents were off on vacation and took his little brothers with them. He was alone in the house. And they said in a note that they'll be back in about a Cybertronian week. Which was enough time to spend with Kaliedo.

He also remembers that his father destroyed his little invention. But it was easy to fix. As he grabs his old tool box he hasn't used in years, he brushes the dust off it. He then opens it, takes out the right tools, and starts working on it. This may take him hours to repair, but he was determined to see her again.

A smaller figure slowly creeps up behind him. Tries to be as quiet as possible. But as Megatron heard the footsteps, he grabbed his pocket knife and waited for the right moment... the figure approaches closer... Megatron grips the knife tightly... and... WHACK!

Megatron smacks the person to the wall, and puts the knife close to the his victims neck.

"One slit on that throat of yours, and you're fucking dead..." Megatron exclaims calmly, but hastily.

The figure is shown as the light turn on. It was Energon Megatronous. His second little brother. He smiled kindly as the knife was still close to his shining silver white metal neck.

Megatron's optics widened. He stepped back fiercely and put away his knife quickly.

"Otou!" Megatron cried, "You scared the fuck out of me!"

"Gomen, Nii-san," E Megatron said humbly, "But I thought I would like to help you repair what you created."

Megatron turned to his Time Space Gate for a few moments, but then back to his little brother, "Why would you want to help me," he asked, "you teased me with the rest of our brothers. Why should I trust you?" He gave a suspicious look.

E Megatron gave a small laugh.

"This isn't funny, you little fuck!"

"Calm down, Nii-san. I just want to help, because I know I always wanted to help you since the very beginning of my middle school career."

Megatron stood upright and did his best to calm down.

"What's the catch here?"

"No catch. I'm here to make your life simply a little better. Mainly because I want to apologize for all the teasing I put you through... when I know what mother has been doing to you... it's wrong and it's sick for her to be doing this to you."

Megatron grew puzzled. He didn't know why his middle young brother was there to help him out. It was wrong for a mother to be touching her son the wrong way. But he's afraid of femmes of his own kind because of her. With that aside, however, he has this one chance to have a brotherly bond with one of his siblings. But also hoping this wasn't a trick.

He agreed to let him help and he was warned that if he was betrayed, he'd go out to the nearest city and wreak havoc. And E Megatron knows what his oldest could do in the outside world where others judge him and misunderstand him.

Once they started working on the repairs of the machine, E Megatron turns to his eldest and asks, "What was it like on Earth? Did you make any friends?"

Megatron listened to the question, but continued working, "One. Why do you ask?"

"Because I am interested in the friend you made. And it was a girl. Did you fall in love with her? That's the reason you're repairing this masterpiece of time travel, isn't it?"

Megatron stopped and looked at his brother. He was astonished on how his little brother sympathized him. And now he wants to know why he made friends and fell in love with Kaliedo. He blushed, and stared at the floor, "Yes... This is the reason why I wanted to repair this old thing... I want to see her again... I regret only remembering now that I played with her years ago."

He looked at the damaged machine and rubbed it a little, while deep in thought. Reaching into his own memories and how nice they were.

"Well, that's very sweet, Nii-san. I hope you're reunion with her will be fulfilling." Encouraged E Megatron.

Megatron smiled. The longest he smiled in a very long time. He has never felt this happy since he met Kaliedo. And he wants to fully feel that happiness again. They started working again. E Megatron felt slightly jealous of his eldest. Abused, yet knowing to find love when he discovers it. It felt very encouraging to know that his eldest was finding out that love truly was there. And not an invisible tool used against him and still unknowing to him. Someday he'll truly know what love feels like.

...

Kaliedo. Now 11, is getting ready to go to her Grandma's house. She packed everything she wanted to. Even something she made for Megatron if he returned. She still waited for that day that they would see each other again. Heaving a worried sigh, she looked through her bag and grabbed that something she wanted to give him. It was a piece of paper, with a drawing of her powerpuff style, and Megatron, very awkwardly, but like rowdyruff style. Playing together when they met three years ago. She couldn't draw much mecha yet, but once she got the hang of it, she would draw a better one.

She frowned and wondered if he was okay. Since he was abused, or so he told her. He didn't tell her anything else. She never knew why. She still doesn't know why. He could have told her something to details. But then she thought that maybe he didn't want her to think the wrong way. Or something like that.

Tears formed in her eyes. Missing him and wondered if they ever were going to meet again. But how Megatron was taken from her when she was 8, she couldn't help herself but think he had gotten hurt from his dad.

Her human sister, Melina, rushed in to grab something. Once Kaliedo noticed, she wiped her tears away and hid the picture she drew without her even noticing.

She noticed Kaliedo getting ready to go with everything she needed in her backpack, "Hey, Pook. You ready to go yet?"

Kaliedo turns to her and says, "Yeah, almost. I'll be down in the car in a minute. Okay?" Kaliedo smiled as if nothing was wrong.

"Okay, well don't doddle like you always do." Melina said as she left. Kaliedo didn't think it was funny if it was a joke.

As Melina left, Romoko came in. Romoko is Kaliedo's most trusted sister. They were pretty close, and Kaliedo had only told her about the boy she met when she was 8.

Romoko came up to her, "Oi, Imotou!" she said cheerfully. Kaliedo smiled slightly, but frowned and immediately had a sad feeling.

Romoko should know what was wrong. She came up to her little sister and knelt next to her. She rubbed her shoulder, "You miss that boy, don't cha?" She asks in concern. Romoko doesn't know it was Megatron. She knows that this Megatron was leader of the Decepticons, but Kaliedo doesn't know that yet. All Kaliedo told Romoko was that she met a boy, age 12 going on 13 and he was abused by his parents. She didn't say his name. For some reason, she can't remember his name. It has been so long.

"Of course I do..." Kaliedo replied, "I just wanna see him again..."

"Don't worry, Imotou," she said happily, "I'm sure he'll see you again someday." She stood and was about to leave the room. As she stopped at the doorway, she turned to Kaliedo again, "I will be riding in Optimus if you need me. If something goes wrong, like a Decepticon attack, Red Alert will catch them off guard. OK?" She said not for her little sister not to worry.

Kaliedo smiled and said OK back, for the acknowledgment of her being alright. As Romoko left the room, Kaliedo finally remembered the boy's name. Megatron. She knew another Megatron who was Decepticon leader. Big, huge horns, transforms into tank mode, green and purple, and had a claw on one hand. It couldn't be the boy she met could it? Only one way to find out for sure, when the Decepticons attack.

Kaliedo grabbed her backpack and headed out the door.

...

Megatron and E Megatron had finally finished the Time Space Gate repairs. Megatron had a slight headache from concentrating so hard on the repairs.

"I hope this works. This thing hasn't worked since father destroyed it..." He stood and pressed a button. Hoping that the machine would work. A few astro-seconds pass. Nothing. 30 astro-seconds pass, and the gate starts emitting light. It's working again! Megatron felt all jittery inside. He gets to see his little best friend again after all this time.

As E Megatron watches his older brother, he can't help but feel happy for him. He then frowned. Thinking on what would happen if their parents found out he did this again. But he has a plan.

"Nii-san." He taps Megatron's shoulder. He turns to his little brother.

"I have a plan on how you can see your little friend without getting caught." He declared.

Megatron raised an optic ridge, "How?"

"Simple. You go through the gate and I stay here to monitor you. If I see our brothers and parents come home all I have to do is contact you to come through the gate quickly, and everything will be fine."

Megatron liked the idea. This might actually work.

"I like your style, Otou. Very nice."

E Megatron felt very honored that his eldest liked his idea and was sure it would work this time. He really doesn't want Megatron to get a huge beating from father, or a rape session from his mother. He knows he doesn't want that.

Megatron types the coordinates on where Kaliedo is. The time, 1:13pm, the date, August 15, 2003, and the current address she's in, "Perfect. I can make the gate go right in front of that house."

E Megatron wanted to know one thing, "Nii-san, how did you know where she was?"

Megatron turned to him again, with a sweet smile on his face, "I planted a marking on her neck so I can track her if I should ever see her again. And today would be the perfect day."

"But how? Did you negotiate to tell her that she would be tracked down by you?"

"Actually she doesn't know..." he said sadly, "I did it while we had our last hug, just before I was hastefully taken from her."

The gate opened and viewed the house Kaliedo was currently staying at. E Megatron never really thought that Kaliedo didn't know. But he soon might tell her how he found her again.

Once everything was ready, E Megatron held the remote, and Megatron went through. E Megatron deactivated the gate, and pushed the secret button so the device can be hidden.

"Be safe, Nii-san..."

...

Kaliedo sat in the yellow room, hoping someone would play with her. Romoko didn't feel like it, and the Autobots were busy. She didn't even think that she would meet more robots after she met Megatron three years ago. I guess finding more made her life a little better.

There was a knock on the front door of her grandma's house. She walked to the door to see who it was. She was always curious to see who knocks on the door. Mostly if it's a friend who wants to play with her. Her grandmother grabbed the door, and it wasn't anyone she'd ever seen. Or at least to her at the moment. He grandmother turned, and said, "There's someone here to see you." She smiled. Hearing the stranger's story on how he met her granddaughter when they were younger.

As Kaliedo's grandma got out of the way, the stranger looked a little familiar to her. She approached him, and she lit up when she saw Megatron at the door.

"Greetings, little one! It's been so long!" He smiled.

She saw him standing before him and was happy he was okay. She thought for sure that she'd never see him again. But there he was. Standing before him. She had tears in her eyes, and ran towards him and embraced him.

"Meggie!" She screamed. He was still slightly taller than she was, but he sure looked the same. Same red marks, and same silver metal skin, but tall and a handsome stud. As she knew he would be.

"How old are you now, little one?" He asked kindly.

"I'm eleven! But I'm gonna turn 12 soon! I can't wait for my real birthday! I'm just here to celebrate mine, and my sister Melina's."

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah. But Romoko too. Her's had passed already. Anyway, how old are you Meggie? You look like you're 20!" She said excitedly.

"Actually, I'm 16. It's been nearly 3 and a half years. Remember?" He said.

Kaliedo felt embarrassed. She kept on embracing him, making herself feel better that he was seeing her again.

"Why don't you come in?" Kaliedo's grandmother said.

"I'd love to," Megatron replied.

As Kaliedo walked him inside, her family looks at both of them awkwardly. Kaliedo? Letting ANOTHER robot in? It's bad enough bringing Optimus, Hot Shot and Red Alert, but now another one?

"Kaliedo, are you bringing another one of your robot friends? That's great..." Melina said sarcastically, "Why don't you bring all of your stupid little friends?"

Kaliedo didn't like what she said. Usually she would just not say anything to make anything worse. But this just took the cake, because she called all of her robot friends "stupid."

"Meggie's not stupid! He's my best friend! We have been friends since I was 8 and he was 12! And you will be hurt a lot if you say it one more time today..." She walked away from the room, and as she passed Melina, she looked at her with hurtful and angry look on her face. Saying, "I'll be waiting for that last wrong move of yours..." And she went to the yellow room to calm down.

Megatron walked after her with haste. But as Romoko walked in the room everyone was in, she felt suspicious about that mech that walked passed her. She didn't know why she was feeling this way, but it's just a hunch.

Megatron knocked on the door, "Kaliedo, little one, are you alright in there?" He asked.

"Just come in." She said very annoyingly. He opened the door and see her sitting on the edge of the bed with tears down her eyes. he sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I was really scared you were never gonna see me again..." She sniffed.

"But I did promise that we would be together again. And here I am. Right here for you."

She smiled slightly and got off the bed with great energy. As Megatron watched her, he felt like he was 12 all over again. He remembers her energetic appearance when they first met and when she found out he was from the past and from another planet, it didn't scare her. Which was good.

She wiped her tears and looked through her backpack. She reached out a piece of paper and handed it to him. He looked puzzled, but after staring at it, it was the picture she drew him. It said, "Megatron + Kaliedo = BBFs 4ever." Megatron then felt a little discouraged. He still love this girl, and she doesn't have the time to love him affectionately yet. She smiled very happily, "I hope you like it. It took me almost two hours to draw you like that. I couldn't remember what you looked like. It had seen so long since we seen each other."

Megatron did like the fact that she took so much effort into creating this cute little picture for him. In return, he wanted to give this to her when they were playing together, so she can remember him better.

"I have something for you, little one. Just consider it an early birthday present." He said humbly.

She walked up to him and couldn't wait what that present would be.

"Have you ever had any jewelery yet?" He asked.

She shook her head, "No. But I was always so jealous that my sister had some things I wanted..." She pouted.

"Well, I know you would like this necklace that I'm about to give you."

She still waited for the present. Until finally, he took it out of his arm compartment, and it was the most beautiful thing she ever saw. Shining black ebony chain and heart shaped locket. The chain was long enough for her to put it over her head. She opened the locket and inside was Megatron's 16 year old picture. And he serenely smiled.

"Meggie..." She started to say, "I love it... this is the best piece of jewelery I ever got. Thanks..." She hugged him again, but it was a gentler touch than when he came to the door. Megatron was still confused about love, but somehow, he was knowing as he was going through the process of falling in love with this girl. He melted into her embrace. But if she were older, and if she kissed him, he'd be melting more into that kiss...

As she stood, Kaliedo smiled again, "You wanna go to the backyard and play with me?"

Just like old times... "Of course I would. I would be delighted." He said.

Kaliedo took his hand and dragged him outside. And they both started playing tag. One after the other, Kaliedo and Megatron kept on chasing each other. Then they played cops and robbers. First Megatron was the robber and Kaliedo was the cop. They laughed as they continued playing together.

Romoko, watching from inside with Optimus. Concerned that Megatron could hurt her, Optimus pats her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Romoko. Nothing will happen. They're just having fun."

"But Optimus, something is telling me that this boy is big trouble, and that I seen him somewhere before." Romoko said worryingly.

Megatron was then hiding from Kaliedo. Kaliedo was having a difficulty finding him. Not knowing where he was. Megatron then popped up from behind her when he back was turned. He glomped her and they stopped for a moment. Not knowing what was going on. Megatron was just having this desire to kiss her, even though she was young for her age. he stroked her hair, leaned down and softly kissed her cheek. Just like he did before. Kaliedo felt this soft feeling in her heart, she didn't know what it was. She felt a warm sensation on her cheeks, she didn't know what that was either. Maybe she was falling in love too...

Romoko saw what was going on, and pushed Megatron off Kaliedo.

"You stay away from my sister, you Bastard!" Romoko shouted. She was on top of him and was punching him in the face. But with all the bruises on his face, he just kicked her off, and slammed her against the utility shed. He took out his pocket knife again and had the blade close to her neck.

"Remember this, little bitch..." He threatened, "You touch me again, you'll be a dead little whore-face..."

As he put away his blade, he walked back in the house and everyone was watching the whole thing go down. Romoko didn't know he was that dangerous. She really wondered if he was really being Kaliedo's friend.

Hot Shot and Red Alert ran over to Romoko to see if she was alright. But what Kaliedo saw what she did to Megatron, she looked at the house and then she looked at Romoko. Romoko did feel relieved that Megatron didn't hurt her, but Kaliedo was down right furious. She stormed in the house after Megatron and they needed time to cool off.

...

E Megatron waited and waited for his brother to come back. But he was taking so long. It was only a half an hour on Cybertron, but on earth it was half a day. He stood and left the room without consent.

He went down to eat since he was feeling a little hungry.

He wondered how Megatron was doing. He didn't want to disappoint him. And he certainly didn't want him wreaking havoc. He already knows what he intended to do, and he knows he doesn't want his eldest getting arrested. That would be most painful... since the authorities do treat their prisoners very harshly. They really need to treat them better. He doesn't want Megatron to go through it, it would be the most horrifying thing next to him being molested but his own mother.

After he eats a sandwich and a glass of normal energon, he looks around the kitchen. High grade energon all over the place. Father drinking and not picking up after himself, not even his mother picking up the mess. When father's drunk, he blames all the mess on Megatron, and he usually got scarfed when he was younger, but now it becomes fights. And since Megatron started drinking at the age of six, he can't stop himself when he needs to sulk himself in it. He wishes he could help his eldest with the drinking problem, but even he can't stop a drunk off his aft Megatron.

He washes his dishes and goes back upstairs in Megatron's room. He leans against the south wall next to the secret machine where it is hidden. He slides down slowly. He feels a bit drowsy. His optics betray him, but he doesn't give up to stay awake.

"Just... come back home... safely Nii-san..." He said as he drifts into recharge.

...

Kaliedo didn't feel like opening her presents, but Romoko forced her to and she was happy she got what she wanted. Her family, Optimus, Hot Shot, Red Alert, and even Megatron was happy to see her smile at her party she shares with Melina.

Megatron feels over joyed that Kaliedo is happy again. And this isn't exactly a happy day, but it's something to work with. But it's a lot better than being on that god forsaken planet that he hates so much. And much better than being beaten and scolded at by his father, and being molested... or worse by his mother... But he also thought of something. He needed to tell Kaliedo how he was being abused, since she's nearly old enough to know.

As the presents were over, they had cake. Optimus even offered a slice to Megatron. Angel food cake. He never really tried cake before, but this was his first time eating cake. Once he took a bite, he winced and slowly and carefully swallowed it.

"How was it?" Optimus asked.

He handed the cake back to him, "Sorry... I'm not one for sweet things. Blech..."

Optimus chuckled, "I can understand. You drink, right?"

Megatron doesn't know how Optimus knew he drank, "Yeah, so what?"

"Isn't that a little dangerous for you to do so?" Optimus asked curiously.

Optimus had to give a straight answer, "You smell like alcohol, I could smell it from here."

Megatron thought it wasn't any of his business. He gave a scowl, "It's not any of your fucking business on what I drink or don't drink. So why don't you stay out of my fucking business and we'll all have a peaceful evening." He snarled and left the kitchen.

Hot Shot walked up to him, "You gonna let that bastard talk to you like that, sir?"

"Hot Shot, you should know that he's younger than you and we don't know him. We should just keep out of his way and let him be. Things WILL be more peaceful if we keep it off the subject and don't bother him." He said as he walks out of the kitchen himself.

Romoko wondered where Kaliedo got that locket around her neck. It was black, and thought she got it from that boy. She glanced at him and he was leaning against the closet door with an angry scowl on his face. She can't take all this anymore. She walks to Kaliedo, "Imotou, where did you get that necklace?"

"Oh, Meggie gave it to me." She said happily.

-I KNEW it!- Romoko thought.

She yanked the necklace off, threw it on the ground, and crushed it underneath her heel.

"ONEE-CHAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"I'm trying to give you a message that that boy is nothing but trouble! He drinks, he nearly slit my throat, and he was gonna rape you!" Romoko screamed.

"Okay! First of all," Kaliedo explained, "I don't care if he drinks, and I don't think he could kill anyone! Otherwise he could have done it to you hours ago! And second, I don't even know what rape means!"

"It means him having sex with you against your will!"

"I know he won't do that! He's a good person! I can sense it!" Kaliedo shouted out of anger and frustration.

Romoko didn't believe it, "Oh yeah? Then how do you explain the kiss he gave you on the cheek?"

Kaliedo couldn't take it anymore. She got up and ran out of the house. Her mother ran after her. Romoko didn't know that she hurt Kaliedo's feelings this much. She thought she was doing the right thing. She turned and pointed to Megatron, "This is all your fault! You made me do this! I want you to leave! NOW!" She screamed again as she blamed him for what SHE did.

"Fine..." he said, "I'LL FUCKING LEAVE! YOU'RE A SELFISH LITTLE FUCKING BITCH! IF YOU WANTED YOUR SISTER TO BE HAPPY, YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE CRUSHED THAT PRESENT I GAVE HER UNDER YOUR HEEL!" And with that, he left out the door, and created the gate to be activated.

...

E Megatron was still asleep, when all of a sudden, the gate opened. He woke up very startled and saw his older brother come through and the gate. The gate powered down and he hid the machine once again.

"So, Nii-san, how was your reunion?" He asked curiously.

He turned to his middle young brother with a gloomy face, tears down his cheeks along with being angry, "It fucking sucked..." he managed to say as he leaned against the wall and slid down. He sat there all curled into a ball. He didn't know what else to do. He just started to sob that Kaliedo's older sister, Romoko, didn't like him so much. That's all she could have done. But she made Kaliedo's party so bad that it would stay encrypted in her mind forever.

E Megatron scooted close to his brother and hugged him, "It's okay, Nii-san... You can tell me when you're in a better mood."

Megatron just realized that he still had the drawing Kaliedo gave him. He took it out, unfolded it and looked at it. When he first received it, he was over-filled with joy, but when he looks at it now, he felt regret that he couldn't help Kaliedo with her situation.

"Did Kaliedo draw that?" Asked E Megatron.

Megatron blushed a little bit and confessed to him, "Yes... she did... For her age, she's a good artist... isn't she?"

E Megatron agreed, "yes, of course. It does look good for an 11 year old... pretty skilled I might say."

Megatron sighed to himself, "Even though I don't look right, at least I can give her credit for showing emotion on how happy I was... those days that I played with her..."

He sighed again and slumped. A small tear escaped from his optic. His little brother next to him rubbed his back to comfort him. Megatron stood and grabbed an energon tack to hold the picture.

"Where are you going to hang it, Nii-san?"

He looked around and rubbed his chin a while to think. He didn't want his parents to see it, since they might ruin this nice piece of artwork. He then had an idea. He hung it behind his bedroom door. So only he can see it. He just had to remember not to let anyone in, and lock the door when he was out of the room.

"You gotta promise me something, Otou." Megatron said firmly.

E Megatron stood erect and was ready to make this promise to his eldest, "Yes Nii-san, what is it?"

He paused, and then spoke again, "I want you to promise to never tell anyone I saw Kaliedo tonight. Understand?"

"Understood, Nii-san."

He smiled out of relief.

And with all the hurt Megatron went through, he still need to escape from it all. His mother could come home and still molest him. If she tried to come close to him one more time, he could outdo his worst. No one knows what that will be, but in case it ever does happen, Megatron's life will literally, be a living hell than he ever experienced. But seeing Kaliedo again, really lifted his spirits, and hopes he will see her again in the near future.

THE END


End file.
